


[Podfic] Early Spring in Jersey

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, GSF - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Ray spend early spring days in their second home in New Jersey.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'Early Spring in Jersey' by lovebashed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Early Spring in Jersey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Early Spring in Jersey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364503) by [lovebashed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebashed/pseuds/lovebashed). 



> Recorded for my [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**podfic_bingo** square "under 10 Minutes Long" (which I swapped in instead of "Read without Cues") and the December challenges 'home' and 'diagonal'.
> 
> Also at [my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/51759.html).

**Title:** [Early Spring in Jersey](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/364503)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lovebashed/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lovebashed)**lovebashed**  
 **Length:** 0:09:35  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Pairing:** MCR GSF (Frank/Gerard/Mikey/Ray)  
 **Warning(s):** none  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/%5Bband%5D_early_spring_in_jersey_%28lovebashed-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (9.4 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/%5Bband%5D_early_spring_in_jersey_%28lovebashed-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (5.1 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):


End file.
